leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aurelion Sol/@comment-27722295-20160411113050/@comment-28225440-20160416163524
Though it does take quite a bit of dedication, preparation, and a bit of unorthodox building; it can be done. I've done it before, and I'll guide you. I will be omitting the post-20 buff Homeguard, but, it does make this all the more easier to achieve. Homeguard: Visiting the shop vastly increases health and mana regeneration and grants 175% bonus movement speed that decays over 8 seconds. Obviously you're going to build Boots of Swiftness with http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Alacrity Alacrity. '''That brings Sol to 405 MS. (325 + 60 + 20). With Starsurge travelling at approx. 600 MS, you'll need max Comet of Legend, which will give you a 45% ms buff ''IF''''' you traverse straight down mid lane so as to keep the passive running. This brings our MS to 587.25 (405 x 1.45). BUT: Movement Speed is soft capped. Formulas as follows. *If the raw speed is 415 or lower, no cap is applied. *If the raw speed is between 415 and 490, final speed is soft capped to RawMS × 0.8 + 83. *If the raw speed is above 490, final speed is soft capped to RawMS × 0.5 + 230. *Percentage movement speeds stack, or, all are applied at once. We have to add all of our percentages for a final, calculated percentage. Our current raw MS is 405, which will remain uncapped for now. The summoner's spell http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Ghost Ghost grants 27% bonus movement speed and makes your champion ignore unit collision for 10 seconds. http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Luden%27s_Echo Luden's Echo: +10% movement speed More than likely, we'll just stack multiple Luden's if need be. No other item will self increase movement speed more for Sol. So far, we have 45 + 27 + 10 for our percent value; or, we have an 82% increase. (405 x 1.82) x 0.5 + 230 = 598.55 MS. If you can pick up an Aether Wisp, you will actually be travelling slightly quicker than that of your Q. This MS is as close as we can get. That is so close to 600 MS that we can nearly negate the missing portion. Homeguard will be in effect, so don't freak out when your Q travels behind you. During your E, you move at 600, so that can be used if you have to catch up to the star if for some odd reason it is outrunning you by a lot. If or when your ghost runs out, carry flash to skip a few units in an emergency; this would also be an opportune time to use your E. Additionally, http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Talisman_of_Ascension Talisman of Ascension can be used to give you a buff on MS if you fall behind. --WARNING FOR FLASH USERS-- If you flash, you ABSOLUTELY MUST SET A NEW MOVEMENT COURSE! Upon flashing, the current course is TERMINATED. Please, be careful of this if you want to succeed. Best of luck, and you can hover over your W to see where your outer limit is, and where your Q will detonate. Have fun destroying your enemies, and see you on the rift. -Hoontario. (Summoner's name: DatMonstaH)